


How To Break A Curse

by felisselita



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Fluff, Heavy Fluff, Humor, M/M, have i said fluff like, it's all the cute stuff dont worry, or at least attempt of humor, yeah no hurt just comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisselita/pseuds/felisselita
Summary: Yixing is finally back from his overseas schedules to Exo's dorm. The next morning, everyone except him and Junmyeon turns into children. Wait, what...?





	How To Break A Curse

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't know how Exo's dorms work. Let's just assume they all live in one place for the sake of this fictional work. Also, at the time of writing (January 2018), there isn't any speculations yet about comebacks, but imagining an OT9 comeback is okay, right? Hehe.

\---

       Yixing wakes up that particular morning to an unfamiliarly familiar room. It takes him a few seconds to realize where he is.

 _Seoul_. Exo's dorm. Finally! Somewhere along the last quarter of 2017 and the first quarter of 2018, the political tension between South Korea and China lessened a little, which enables him and other Chinese-Korean artists to breathe more easily. By the middle of 2018, he was already set to fly back to Seoul to prepare for Exo's next comeback.

       He smiles to himself. Yes, he's still got to fly back and forth from Seoul to various cities in China, but what's so new about that? As much as he loves his freedom as a solo artist, he doesn't think he'd ever lose the thrill of being able to work with Exo.

       Sounds of chatters outside stir him from his thoughts. _Ah, right, I forgot how loud they can be in the mornings_ , he thinks with a grin, then goes out of his room.

        ...Only to see a very confused Junmyeon standing in front of a child.

_A child._

       No, actually, _three children_.

       Yixing blinks. "Junmyeon-hyung...? Did... You bring your nephews?"

       "Oh hey, Yixing-ah," Junmyeon says, then looks even more confused. "I thought you're the one who brought your nephews? Since you brought a lot of things from China yesterday..."

       Yixing laughs despite the situation. "What? I brought souvenirs and stuff, but why would I bring nephews?" He frowns as soon as he crouches down to see the three kids more closely. "I don't think I've ever seen them before."

       "...Me too," Junmyeon says, a little unsurely. He doesn't recognize them too, but they're somehow... _Familiar_. "Are you sure you didn't accidentally bring them here last night?"

        Yixing pats one of the toddlers' head. "Ah, hyung, how? In the luggage? That's human rights violation!"

       The boy Yixing pats turns to him with a questioning look.

       Yixing melts into a fond smile. "Oh hello! What's your name, little boy?"

        The boy grins. "I'm Jongdae!"

       Yixing was about to tell him his own name before his knees weaken in realization. " _J-Jongdae-ah?!_ "

       "Wait, what?!" Junmyeon rushes closer to see the kid's face clearer. The upturned brows, the 'w'-shaped mouth, those eyes and nose-- " _Oh my god, Jongdae-ah?!_ "

        Little Jongdae replies even louder. "YES!"

       "Oh God--oh _shit_ , that's why he looked familiar--"

        " _Hey!_ Mama said no bad words!"

       "S-sorry! Right, I shouldn't--" Junmyeon stops, studying the kid who has just hit his back and scolded him. That small frame, those cat eyes... " _Minseok-hyung?!_ "

       Surprised, little Minseok's mouth turns into that iconic 'o' shape. "My name is Minseok! But why am I 'hyung'...?"

       Junmyeon loses all words. He stares at Yixing with disbelief, who's staring at the last kid in the room.

       "Hi, I'm Jongin," the kid says with a shy smile. His thick lips and tanned skin are enough for Yixing and Junmyeon to confirm it.

       Yixing stares back at Junmyeon. "I swear I don't know anything."

       "Neither do I! Why are they turning into kids!?"

       "I... I don't know!"

       "What are we supposed to do? What about their schedules? Don't they have--wait, where are the others? Did they also turn into kids?"

        Yixing bites his lips before making an experiment. "Baekhyun-ah!"

        Tiny footsteps are heard before an equally tiny kid and another not-so-tiny kid wobble into the living room. "Baekhyunnie is here!" Little Baekhyun yells, swaying around. Junmyeon was about to hold and steady him, but he clings to Minseok, who apparently has better balance. "'Seokie-hyung! 'Morning!"

        Little Minseok hugs him back, which should have been cute if not in this situation. "'Morning!"

        The not-so-tiny kid with large eyes and ears pouts. "What about Chanyeollie? No hug?" He looks at Junmyeon's front longingly, then impales himself there. "Hyungie, hug!!"

        " _Oof!_ Careful, careful..." Junmyeon says, hugging little Chanyeol back. His fluffy hair feels soft when Junmyeon pats his head. Out of curiosity, Junmyeon touches Chanyeol's ear too. "...You're really Chanyeol?"

       Chanyeol nods eagerly, his eyes twinkling with innocence. "Yes! And hyung is...?"

        "I'm Junmyeon. Junmyeon-hyung," he answers, feeling something tugging on his heart. _Chanyeol doesn't remember. None of the kids seem to remember._

         Chanyeol smiles. "Hello, Junmyeon-hyung!"

        "And I'm Yixing. Xing-hyung," Yixing says, extending his arms to Jongin, who was facing the floor with something like sadness in his eyes. "Jonginnie, come here."

        Little Jongin brightens immediately and wobbles into Yixing's arms. "Xing-hyungie," he says, his pronounciation all over the place but his small warmth makes everything up for Yixing.

        Yixing hugs him back, careful not to stretch the little limbs and joints while making sure Jongin is snug. "Yes, Nini, hyung is here."

        Just when Yixing was about to call for Jongdae, Jongdae walks a few steps towards the hallway and yells. "Sehunnie! Kyungie!!"

        Two little foreheads peek from behind a wall.

        "Run!!!" Jongdae screams happily, then runs to hug Yixing.

        Sehun and Kyungsoo scream along, though in much softer voices, and run to hug Yixing as well. Minseok and Baekhyun break their hug apart to hug Junmyeon. By that point, all of the kids are yelling and if there's something Junmyeon knows, is that it can turn to fights really easily. Junmyeon claps his hands above his head. "Hey, hey! Boys, calm down! Do you want snacks?"

        All the kids turn their heads to Junmyeon in silence for a second before they scream again. "YES! Snack! Snack!!"

       "Eyy, shhhh," Junmyeon says, his second finger in front of his lips.

         Kyungsoo gasps, then copies Junmyeon's gesture to silence the other kids. His cheeks look so round, Yixing laughs and just _has_ to pinch them.

         "Good, good! Stay quiet, please," Junmyeon says as he searches for snacks on the table. There are some kind of wafer rolls with strawberry fillings which Yixing randomly brought yesterday. He picks them and uses them to poke Yixing's side. "These ones okay?"

        "Yeah, of course. Brought them for you guys anyway," Yixing says, before motioning for the kids to line up in front of Junmyeon. "Come on, kids! One duckling, two ducklings, three ducklings..."

        Junmyeon smiles despite everything, and pats all the kids' heads after he gives each of them one package of the wafer roll. Yixing's grin greets him at the end of the line. Junmyeon hits Yixing's head softly with the snack, then gives it to him too anyway. Yixing laughs and puts the snack down by his side.

        The kids are much quieter as they eat their snacks. It feels even more surreal--the weight of the situation starts to dawn upon Yixing. "Junmyeon-hyung, what do we do now?"

        Junmyeon looks at him warily. "We..." he trails off, not knowing where to start.

        Yixing's gaze flickers at his friends--at the _kids_ around the room. "They... They were fine yesterday night, right?"

         "Yeah... This morning when I woke up, I also didn't see kids, but then I went to the bathroom for a while and when I returned--" Junmyeon stops, shaking his head. "This has never happened before. Why are both of us spared anyway?"

        "Right... And why do they remember each other, but seem to have no idea who we are?"

        "I don't know," Junmyeon says defeatedly. He looks so desperate, Yixing wishes he can do something. "I don't know, Yixing-ah. I don't get why all this is happening. It can't be--it can't be medical conditions, right? But then what is this? There has to be something-- _different_ , something _new_ \--" Junmyeon stops dead in track, narrowing his eyes.

        "...Hyung?"

        "Has that thing always been there before?"

        Yixing turns around to follow the direction of Junmyeon's stare. "Oh! It's an antique figure, Hyung! I got it when I was out of Korea, thought it would be nice to..."

       Both of them stare at each other with terror.

       " _Oh shit!!!_ "

        Seven little voices ring immediately. "HEY!!!"

        " _Sorry!_ "

        "Sorry! Oh my God, I'm so not used to filtering my words in this place," Junmyeon rambles as he and Yixing rush to the figure in question. When they are in front of the rack it's on, though, neither of them dares to take it, only looking at it and at each other back and forth. "Yixing-ah, take it!"

         "What?! Why me? Hyung take it!"

         "No! _It's cursed!_ " Junmyeon bites his lips, looking at the figure unsurely. "Or is it really?"

          They both examine the figure. It was made of ceramic, depicting a family. The father looks like a farmer, while the mother wears a milkmaid-like attire. By their sides are also two kids and a few chickens. It looks so innocent.

         "I bought it from a tourist," Yixing admits in a low voice. "At the airport, just before flying to Seoul, a grandma who looks European... She traveled alone, said she sells ceramics at home, finally could visit her only grandchild after many years..." Yixing sighs, regretting that the story must've been a lie more than regretting that he was being lied to. "I thought, what a poor little old lady."

          Junmyeon looks at Yixing's face. It's been a long time since they met, but Yixing has to make that kind of face... _Who's the poor little thing, now,_ Junmyeon thinks and pats Yixing's arm. "Yixing-ah... Don't worry, if I were you I'd have done the same thing."

         Yixing offers a half-smile, thankful at the sentiment, though it won't help.

         Junmyeon shifts his gaze at the figure. "Still... If this figure is really an antique... And it is cursed--"

        The eyes of the figure flash _red_.

        Yixing and Junmyeon _scream_ and jump a few meters backwards. The heel of Junmyeon's feet touches little Baekhyun's back, reminding him his friends are now _kids_ and he has to protect them, so he kneels and extends his arms before the kids, hoping they are safe behind his back. Yixing sees him from the corner of his eyes and tries to do the same.

        "Hyungie? What's wrong?" Little Kyungsoo asks while grasping Junmyeon's shirt.

        Junmyeon gulps nervously. "Nothing! Nothing, just... Eat your snack, Kyungsoo-ah."

        "But..."

        Kyungsoo's voice was trembling, Yixing realizes. The other kids are starting to lose their previous excitement too. "Hyung, they're scared."

        Junmyeon glances at the kids and confirms it. Right, they might not understand much but they might read the situation. "Yixing-ah, we have to do something."

        "But what? We don't know how to break the curse. Would--would breaking the ceramic figure works?"

        "Don't! We don't know for sure, what if it makes the curse _unbreakable?_ "

         Yixing shudders despite having expected as much. All of this is so new. He doesn't think he's ever dealt with a cursed object before. Who can he ask for help? Even if he got it from his trip, it's not like the object came from China... Would his friends there be able to help? But it might--it _would_ somehow spread and start a rumor. And if it happens...

        There's a sound of sniffling.

        Junmyeon and Yixing turn to their back to see little Chanyeol on the verge of tears.

        "Oh! Oh, Chanyeollie," Yixing coos, trying to hold Chanyeol's baby hands to keep them from covering his face. "Chanyeollie, look at hyung. What's wrong?"

        Chanyeol's tears and snot are already trickling down. "I... I'm scared..."

        "Scared? Oh... Why? I'm here, I'm here. Look, Myeon-hyungie is also here. There's nothing to be scared of, I promise," Yixing says as softly as he can while using his sleeve to wipe Chanyeol's face. Seeing it, little Baekhyun tries to do the same to Chanyeol with his own sleeve. Yixing smiles. "Hey, do you want to sing with me?"

       "Sing?" little Jongdae asks, which piques the interest of the other kids.

       "Yes! Do you know the three bears song? _There are three bears_..."

       The room is filled with the kids' attempt to continue the song with their own lyrics, notes, and volume. Yixing puts his finger in front of his mouth like what Junmyeon did earlier. "Eyy, everyone shhh! Not yet, not yet! Let's sit in a circle first, okay?"

        "Okay!!!"

       As the kids scramble to sit in a circle, Junmyeon says in a hushed voice to Yixing. "I just got an idea. You distract them while I get my phone. We'll just search it in the internet, what do you think?"

       Yixing smiles with relief. It's at times like this that Junmyeon knows how to take the lead. It's been so long, Yixing feels like he's remembering something from years ago. "Yeah hyung, just be quick. I can't protect all of them alone."

       "Of course." Junmyeon smiles back, then leaves after squeezing Yixing's shoulder.

        Yixing turns his attention back to the kids who are already sitting in a neat circle. "Okay, kids are you ready?"

        "Yes!!!"

        "Okay, repeat after me! _There are three bears in the house,_ " Yixing sings and does the dance for the kids to imitate.

       "There are three bears in the house!"

       " _Father bear, mommy bear, baby bear_."

        "Father bear, mommy bear, baby bear!"

        " _Daddy bear is a fatty._ "

        The song and the dance is apparently really interesting to kids, because little Chanyeol is laughing with little Sehun already. Even little Jongin and little Baekhyun make funny faces to each other as they all do what Yixing did. "Daddy bear is a fatty!"

        " _Mommy bear is slim._ "

        "Mommy bear is slim!"

        " _Baby bear is really cute_ ," Junmyeon sings along as he trots from the hallway with a phone in one hand and one other hand behind his back. Yixing pats an empty sitting spot by his side.

        "Baby bear is really cute!"

        Junmyeon doesn't sit right away, though, and keeps on hiding that one hand behind his back. " _Eusseuk, eusseuk, you're doing well!_ "

        " _Eusseuk, eusseuk,_ you're doing well!"

        Junmyeon pretends to make an unsatisfied face. "No, not good enough! Once again with me! _Eusseuk, eusseuk.._."

        "...You're doing well! _Ah!_ " The kids' eyes widen as Junmyeon pulls a few small bear plushies from behind his back.

        Looking at the plushies in his own hands, Junmyeon pretends to be surprised, himself. "Ah? Why are there suddenly bears? Oh... Is it because all of you are really doing well?"

       The kids yell excitedly. Little Minseok claps, little Baekhyun and little Chanyeol jumps in their seat, while little Sehun tries to reach the plushies.

       "Ah yes! It seems all of you are really doing well!" Junmyeon says, giving out the plushies to the kids. They start to hug the nearest plushie and their friends, except for Kyungsoo who only stares at the plushie he has on his hands. Junmyeon was about to say something, but then Jongin and Jongdae crush him and the plushie with a big hug. Junmyeon chuckles, patting Kyungsoo's bald head.

       Yixing laughs, amused at Junmyeon's clever idea. "And what about me? I'm not doing a good job?"

       Junmyeon makes a funny face. " _Eusseuk, eusseuk, you're doing well_ ," Junmyeon sings as an answer instead while hitting Yixing's head very lightly with his phone.

       Yixing laughs again and hits Junmyeon back on the shoulder. "Ah! Why are you always hitting me?"

        "Don't you like it?" Junmyeon laughs when Yixing makes his iconic flat-lipped funny face. "Anyway, I tried searching for the figure but nothing came up. You're tech-savvier than me, do it please."

        "What keywords did you use?"

        "Cursed ceramic figure, cursed farmer family ceramic figure, cursed European farmer family ceramic figure, how to break a curse, help my friends turn to literal kids, I wanna go back home."

        Yixing peeks at the figure on the rack. "...Honestly, in other situations I'd have taken a picture and done a reverse image search."

        "Oh that's a good idea! Do it, do it!"

        "But it's cursed! What if ghosts appear in the picture?"

        Junmyeon gestures vaguely. "We don't have much choice, do we? Except you wanna ask someone about this problem, get the rumor out..."

        Yixing opens his mouth, but then sighs. "Okay," he says, opening the camera app to take a picture from where he's sitting.

        Junmyeon pushes Yixing's shoulders. "Don't take it from so far away! Go closer to that thing!"

        Yixing hits Junmyeon's arm. "Ah hyung! I'm scared!"

        " _Shhh!_ The kids might hear!"

        Yixing whines, but then gets up anyway. He quickly takes a close up picture of the figure before sprinting back to where he sat.

        " _Eusseuk, eusseuk, you're doing well_ ," Junmyeon sings while peeking at the phone screen to see if ghosts really appear. There are none, though, and apparently his singing attracts little Baekhyun, who climbs to sit on his lap. "Oh, hi Baekhyunnie."

        Yixing sighs. "Stop singing that line."

        " _Eusseuk eu--_ "

        "Hyung! I said--oh look, this website," Yixing says, scrolling down the Mandarin Chinese website he just found. It's full of the colour red and black and the design's really fishy, but it's all they've got.

        Junmyeon plays with Baekhyun's hair as he studies the picture displayed on the site. "That looks so much alike with ours."

        "Yeah. Wait I'll read... The curse of a happy family."

        "What? If they're so happy why are they cursing around?"

        "Um... It says, there once lived a happily married couple who ran a farm. However, they couldn't get any child even after years of marriage. They fought because of that. The husband then went to a witch to ask for a child. The next morning, all of their farm animals turned to children."

        "Oh," Junmyeon says. He frowns after a while. "Is this site saying that Exo are farm animals? Well I mean Jongdae and Baekhyun are loud but..."

        Yixing laughs a little and hits Junmyeon's leg lightly. "Anyway, it becomes a curse of this ceramic figure. The curse can only be broken with a proof of love from parents."

        "Parents? You mean their parents? That's... That's so random. It's not like their parents don't love them anyway so why--" Junmyeon stops, gaze locked on little Chanyeol sitting on Yixing's lap, little Minseok who's playing with Yixing's hair, and Yixing himself who's absentmindedly poking little Sehun's cheeks. "Oh sh--oh _no_."

       "What?"

       " _We_ are the parents, aren't we?"

       Yixing frowns. But then he sees little Jongin sit by Baekhyun's side on Junmyeon's lap while little Jongdae and little Kyungsoo play by tugging on Junmyeon's shirt, and then it _hits_ him. " _Oh no_."

       "...That's why we're spared."

       "But--why?! Because we're oldest? But why not Minseok-hyung then?"

       "I'm not a hyung," little Minseok says as he clings to Yixing's back.

       "I don't know why either! But if we're going by the story, it doesn't make sense if it's about our parents. The only adults in this place... Are you and me."

       "But--but then--what do we do? To break the curse... A proof of love from parents," Yixing says quietly. "What does it even mean, hyung?!"

       "I don't know! What does parents' love means?"

       Yixing bites his lips nervously before turning to little Sehun. It's a wild guess, but to Hell with it. "Sehunnie, can I kiss you?"

       Sehun grins as he presents his head to Yixing. "Yes, Xing-hyungie!"

       Yixing reaches for Sehun's nape and kisses the top of Sehun's head softly.

       Nothing happens.

       Well, without counting Sehun happily humming and Minseok looking at Yixing with a jealous look. Yixing sighs. "That's not it, huh?"

       Junmyeon thinks for a while, then motions for Sehun to come to him. Sehun wobbles close and hugs Junmyeon's arm. Junmyeon uses that chance to kiss Sehun's head. "Huh, it doesn't work."

       "I've just tried it," Yixing says, poking Baekhyun's cheek this time to cheer himself up.

       "Well, I thought if it says 'love from parents', maybe the kiss have to be from both of us," Junmyeon says, before his eyes widen in realization. "Wait, don't tell me--"

       " _Wait, no don't say it!_ " Yixing pushes his palm a few centimeters in front of Junmyeon's face. "Wait, hyung, wait. I get what you're saying. Wait... But would that really work...?"

       Junmyeon pushes Yixing's hand down. "I don't know. Worth a try."

       "Worth a _try_? Hyung what do you mean a _try?_ It's... It would be unsincere!"

       Junmyeon huffs. "Yixing-ah, I know you won't even do a kiss scene in a drama because the feelings aren't there, but in this case it's honestly rather hypocritical of you who hug and touch us easily, not to mention opening our butt cheeks."

       "Well, that's just a joke..."

       "Well, can't you think of this as a joke and do it for your friends?"

       "That's even more unsincere!"

       "Then what do you suggest?"

       "I... I don't know. I just..." Yixing sighs in frustration. "This kind of thing can't come out of the blue."

       Junmyeon realizes Yixing has looked everywhere but at Junmyeon's eyes since this part of the discussion started. That kind of hurts. "Hey, Yixing-ah."

       It wasn't meant to come out that softly, but it must've been a good thing, because Yixing slowly turns to look at Junmyeon, albeit with a frown.

       Junmyeon smiles. "How was it going in China?"

       If anything, Yixing's frown deepens. "...What?"

       "Well, we met every once in a while, we do video calls and all that but I guess I just haven't asked this to you in person."

       Oh. That was unexpected. Yixing needs to think, so he turns his attention to Kyungsoo who's somehow replaced Chanyeol in his lap. "It... It went really well, I guess. I released an album, a winter album, worked in variety shows... I reconnected with my family and old friends both in and out of entertainment," he says, absently playing with little Kyungsoo's fingers.

       "Yeah? One of the newest thing you did was paneling for an idol survival show, right? How was that?"

       "Oh? You saw it, hyung?"

       While saying that, Yixing turned his head back to Junmyeon really quickly, Junmyeon has to laugh a little. "Only short video clips, though. Anyway, how does it feel? To be a mentor and a judge."

       Yixing grins. "Thrilling," he says, reminiscing the time he had there. "I've always produced for myself and us, right? But it's so different. Guiding the young trainees to perform, slowly seeing them come to shape. To find their style and their place. Seeing their eager, tired eyes... I felt, was this how I was back then too?

       Sometimes some of them are scared of me or dislike my judgement--I thought if I've failed, if I did the complete opposite of what a mentor should. But they listened well to me and the other mentors, and even if it was a competition, when the camera's off and the stage is on our backs, we're still a group of fishes going against the same current, aren't we?"

       Yixing pauses to take a breath. Junmyeon digests every word he said, has always admired him as the hidden genius of their group after all, and a warm feeling grows in his chest when he sees Yixing's eyes shining with passion.

       "A competition is always bittersweet because for one to win another has to lose, right? But after it ends we gain experience we wouldn't have otherwise. I think it was what I wanted to tell the trainees, and if I went home knowing even only one of them look up to me, I think it's still going to make me proud," Yixing finishes with a satisfied smile. "Ah, sorry hyung, was that boring?"

       "No, no! It's not boring at all," Junmyeon says truthfully. "And I'm sure most, if not all of them, look up to you, Yixing-ah."

       Yixing laughs softly. "Yeah, it'd be good, I think. What about you, hyung? How was it? While I was away."

       "Um... Well, we had a few albums, there's a Japanese one and the usual winter one..."

       Yixing crinkles his nose in both distaste and delight. "Ahh, Universe! I really love the arrangement, though! The part where you and Baekhyunnie harmonize with Chanyeollie is also really cool! Can't be helped I wasn't around. And then hyung?"

      "And the concert tours. It was amazing. The musical-like production for Call Me Baby and Touch It is my favourite to perform."

       "Ah I saw a video of it too! The tables and the chairs, the bar setting! I have to agree with that, it's really sleek. Oh, speaking of musical! You're also in a musical, right? Prince Rudolf!"

       "Yes, yes." Junmyeon chuckles. How is it that Yixing seems more interested in it than himself? "I've... Always wanted to do a musical, you know? Unlike Kyungsoo or Jongin, my acting is... I'm not too confident about it unless I'm singing all the while. Even if my singing isn't as good as Ba--"

       "Hyung, what are you saying?" Yixing cuts him off, holding Junmyeon's gaze intently now. "You're always saying things like that."

       "I, well that's--"

       "Junmyeon-hyung, you might feel like that, but the fact that they accepted you should mean you deserve praises-- _the most, from yourself._ "

      Junmyeon takes a moment to understand Yixing's words, and again, be amazed at the intricate sentiments. Even if he's still unsure if he really deserves it. "...I guess?"

       "Not 'I guess'! _Yes_. Say yes! Say, I deserve the love from the world; if not the world, my fans; if not my fans, _myself_ ," Yixing says hotly.

       "What? That's too long," Junmyeon says, laughing giddily.

       With determination in his eyes, Yixing leans closer, for the kids have all left them to play around the room. "Say, I deserve to love myself."

       Junmyeon chooses to lose himself in those determinations. Zhang Yixing--the genius mind behind the two dimples, the man who always cares for others above himself, the one who's been missing for too long in his life. If it means he'll be satisfied, Junmyeon can do anything he asks. " _I deserve to love myself, Yixing-ah_."

       "Yes, that's right," Yixing whispers softly. A genuine smile blooms on Yixing's lips. "Always, Junmyeon-hyung."

       Junmyeon smiles back, raising his right hand and stops it just before it touches Yixing's nape. "Yixing-ah, do you trust me...?"

       There's a beat of pause, Yixing's smile turning to a nervous, sheepish one. "Yes," he says anyway, and then closes his eyes.

       Junmyeon chuckles, holds Yixing's nape, then kisses his forehead.

       Yixing frowns as soon as Junmyeon pulls away. "Wait, wait, you were planning to kiss me _there_ after all?"

       "Huh? Of course, from the start... What do you mean?"

       "But--but I thought--!"

       Yixing's cheeks turn even redder to Junmyeon's amusement. Junmyeon grins. "What were you expecting? Was that not enough?"

       "No. No! I mean that's not it! I mean--"

       Another voice speaks in the room. "Holy shit, what the fuck is going on."

       Junmyeon and Yixing turn to see who it is. " _Chanyeollie!_ You're back!"

       "Back? Where did I go... Ah!" Chanyeol says, taking the hit Minseok and Kyungsoo give him for saying bad words in front of kids. "Who are these kids? Wait, where have I seen them before...?"

       "Probably in practice room, dancing with you," Yixing says.

       Chanyeol examines the kids one by one. "Wait, Baekhyunnie?! Kyungsoo-ah?! Jonginnie, Minseok-hyung..."

       "Yeah, long story short, all of you turned into kids because of a curse," Junmyeon says.

       " _What?!_ "

       "And we're gonna bring all of you back. Watch," Yixing says too proudly. "Or actually don't! Don't watch, Chanyeollie!"

       "Huh?"

       "Don't watch! I said--"

       " _Hey, shh_ , Yixing-ah, don't mind him," Junmyeon whispers, reaching for Yixing's nape again.

       Quickly, Yixing holds his hands to stop him. "Oh wait, wait, Junmyeon-hyung, just one more thing."

       "What is it?"

       "Just, you know me. I won't even do a kiss scene for a drama because I don't want to play with real people's feelings like that. But one thing I wanna say is, right now--right now I'm doing this because _I'm not playing with your feelings at all_ ," Yixing says, almost painfully, and Junmyeon can see the foolish earnestness under his flushed cheeks.

       Junmyeon realizes that it must mean Yixing's actually asking for a return of the sentiment. _As if he has to ask_. "Yixing-ah, _neither am I._ "

       "Really?" Yixing smiles brightly. "Then hyung, now you trust me."

       "Of course," Junmyeon says, then closes his eyes.

       Yixing takes a deep breath. With unstyled hair down and closed eyes like this, Junmyeon's face looks like it's composed of round things. Like a box of mochi or a plate of breads. Yixing laughs a little at the thought before kissing both of Junmyeon's eyelids.

       Junmyeon jumps a little, even though he grins after the surprise passed anyway. It makes his rosy cheeks look even rounder, so Yixing kisses both of them. His nose was on the way--he kisses it in between, too.

       "That makes it five. There's one kid left to turn... Where should the last one be, hyung?" Yixing asks playfully.

       Junmyeon laughs a little. "Where do you like it? I'll choose where you like."

       Yixing chuckles, then kisses Junmyeon's forehead for a few seconds, purposefully drawing it out before pulling Junmyeon's head close to his chest. "Junmyeon-hyung, _I'm home,_ " he says softly, burying his nose in the comfort of Junmyeon's hair.

       "Yes, Yixing-ah, welcome home," Junmyeon says as he wraps his arms around Yixing's body.

       They stay like that for a moment until Yixing feels seven pairs of very adult eyes on them.

       Yixing glowers. "I told you not to watch."

       "...I mean congrats, but like, _what the fuck_ ," Chanyeol says, voicing the others' confusion as well.

        Junmyeon sighs again for the umpteenth time that day. "Yeah, at least we don't have to watch our words in the dorm anymore."

\---

**Author's Note:**

> It seems I have a thing for a crying Chanyeol. Anyway... Thank you for reading. Hope it's enjoyable ^^


End file.
